


Dear John

by meandmybrokenfeels



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 One-Shot Collection [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dear John Letter, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Season/Series 03, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Tell Me I'm Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmybrokenfeels/pseuds/meandmybrokenfeels
Summary: Prompt: Write a goodbye letter from one character to another, explaining why they had to go. Bonus points if you include a confession or two.An unsent letter from Sherlock to John after the events of Reichenbach. Set between series 2 and 3.





	

Dear John, 

I’m sorry.

You know how difficult it is for me to apologize, so please understand how sincerely I mean this. 

They were going to kill you, John. I couldn’t let them. My death was the only way to stop them, so it had to be done. I couldn’t tell you, because...

I had to lie to you. It was the only way. You had to believe I was a fake, and you had to believe I was dead. You're the most loyal person I have ever met. If you had known, you would either have tried to find me, therefore revealing the secret to Moriarty’s network, or you would have tried to contact me, which would have accomplished the same. You may have chosen to suffer in silence, which would hurt me even more than this does. And believe me, I feel as though I really did hit the ground when I think about that. 

I know you’re angry. You have every right. I also know that you trusted and defended me until the very end, even after everything. I’m still not a hero, John. But I do believe that you are. 

I heard you that day. At my grave. You asked me to not be dead. I nearly revealed myself then and there, but the plan was already in place. There was work to be done, and not a moment could be wasted on sentimentality. I was always taught that caring is not an advantage, but you proved me wrong in that. You care so much--about me, about your friends, about people in general. I can solve a murder, but you can save a life.

I was so alone. And I owe you so much. You saved me, though it appears I’ve wasted your gift. 

There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time now, and, as this appears to be my last chance to say it, I guess I will.

I love you. I always have, and I always will. And I hope that, if or when I return, you will love me as well. 

Goodbye, John. 

-SH

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am only capable of writing mini johnlock pieces in which one of them is dead (or at least kind of dead). Shoutout to Mayday Parade for helping me get the sentiment out well and also for rekindling my emo phase.


End file.
